Fighting For Three
by Lexibstewart
Summary: Clarke wakes up inside Mount Weather with a surprise that will change her life forever. Along with the fact that Mount Weather is hiding something and she needs to leave while she can.
1. Chapter 1

White walls, white clothes, white bandages, white everything. That is what I wake up to. I slowly stand up and walk to the single, white door with a glass window in my room. I hear the faint soft of foots steps in the hallway and then suddenly the face of an old man appears in the window. The man with a mostly bald head unlocks the door and opens it. "Hello," the man says with a scratchy, but bold voice. "Hi. Can you…" "Tell you where you are? You are in Mount Weather. And you are perfectly safe now. There are 49 of you here. You may see them once you have changed. Your clothes are on the bedside table with some… Other items you might want to

examine closely." I cautiously nodded an stepped back into my room. As the man had promised there was a change of clothes, a hair tie, a hair brush, my fathers watch, and… a positive pregnancy test. I quickly changed, shoved the test into my pocket, and exited my room. "Hey!" I shouted to the old man when I spotted him. He slowed turned to face me and smiled when he did. "You just look…" "What the hell is this?!" I asked ripping the test out of my pocket. "My dear," he said, "When you got here we tried to feed you to help with the malnutrition but you were the one that could never keep it down. And then we noticed the lack of a menstrual cycle and we became concerned so we used that test and that is what it came out as." I backed away from him bewildered. "How long have I been here?" I asked. "You've been here for about 2 months, Clarke. We had to put you into a medically induced coma to keep you and your baby alive." e


	2. Chapter 2

"Follow me, Clarke and we will go see your friends." I silently obeyed, for I was still processing his news. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. The only person that I had slept with I the past 3 months was… Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. The father of my baby was… "Clarke!" Tears welled up in my eyes and I dropped to my knees. "Bellamy?" I cried. "It's me princess. It's me." I sat there sobbing, encased in his arms. I don't know how long we sat there but by the time my tears were dried everyone had left. When he pulled away I instantly smashed my lips into his. "I thought you were dead." He then gave me his dumbass cocky smile. "Did you ever think I would leave my princess alone?" We both laughed at that. Then we just sat there bathing in each other's warmth, until finally my thoughts overwhelmed the silence. " Bell," I said quietly," there is something that I have to tell you." This time when he smiled it was a gentle smile that had a certain sweetness to it. "You can tell me anything, Princess." Not being able to bring myself to say the words I took his hand and laid it on my abdomen where the baby was. It took him a minute but then he looked up at me realization written all across his face, along with a ear to ear grin. "Yours," he said, "I mean mine?" I let out a little giggle, laid a gentle kiss on his lips and said, "Ours."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: someone told me that I was running close with another story in terms of what the story is mainly about but I am simply basing this story somewhat off of the show and my own thoughts… and I have read the story that I am "copying" and am going to try to steer my story in a different direction. But my story simple follows the shows plot in a way.

We both sat bathing in realization of the amazing predicament we were in. "It was when we went to the supply depot, wasn't it? After you told me that you needed me?" Bellamy asked me. I smiled feeling my cheeks heat up and we both just laughed.

After that we got up and Bellamy led me to the dorm rooms where everyone was sitting and conversing with others. I saw Jasper and Monty talking to a girl that must be from the place we are in. Everybody was staring at me as I walked out with Bellamy. With all their eyes I started getting nervous and therefore I started shaking. "It's okay, Clarke." Bellamy said leading me toward one of the back bunks against the wall of the room. He then sat me down and I scooted over so my back was parallel with the wall and he took his place next to me, arms encasing me with warmth. "What are we gonna do, Bell?" I asked. He looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes and I knew from that moment on that Bellamy would never let anything happen to our child. "We are going to get out of here ad find the rest of the survivors of the 100 and the Ark survivors. We are going to fun my sister and then we are going to find a place where we can settle down and raise our baby."


	4. Chapter 4

As I sat there listening to Bellamy speak tears prickled my eyes and spilled out of my eyes. "Princess," he said caressing my cheek, "You have to let your guard down for me though. Because no matter what I'm always gonna be right here next to you and our child. Because the thought of something happening to either one of you drives a knife into my heart and if anything ever did happen to you it would kill me. Clarke, there is only one other person that I have felt so strongly about in my whole life, and that is my sister. But now there's you, Clarke. And I love you so much that at any moment I feel likens could burst because I love you so much. I love you, Clarke." My tears were freely flowing now and they wouldn't stop. But in between sobs I grabbed onto Bellamy for dear life and said, "I love you too," and "Never leave me." He held me the same way but he was careful to be gentle. And that is how we ended up falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt Bellamy wake with a start next to me and that when I hear the P. A. announcement. "Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake please come to Doctor Tsing's lab." I looked at Bellamy nervously. He looked right back at me with an expression that instantly relaxed me. "They probably just want to make sure that the baby is doing okay." He then grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine leading me to the doctors lab.

"Welcome, Clarke. We brought you here to just check on you baby. How have you been feeling?" I sheepishly look towards Bellamy then back to the doctor. "Fine. Considering I've only been out of my coma for less than a day." The doctor just chuckled at my remark. "I have some medicine to help with you morning sickness hen it begins. I just have to go grab it from our store down the hall."

The second she walked out the door I jumped up and ran over to the vent with Bellamy and threw it gave me a boost up and then followed me and put the vent cover back on. We then started to crawl forward.

What we found was and exit. A door out. The door lead to a little meadow surrounded with tons of green. "Come on, Clarke. We have to keep running before they try to find us again." Then it hit me along with a wave of nausea. Everyone else was still in there. I dropped to my knees and started to heave up whatever was in my stomach. When I was done Bellamy practically picked me up and dragged me away from Mount Weather.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bellamy," I croaked, "I… I can't run anymore. I… We have to stop." He looked back at me almost pleadingly, but I just couldn't run anymore. "We have to keep moving, Clarke. I'll carry you then. I'll be damned it I let the Mountain Men take you back." I stood there bent over with my hands on my knees looking at him, and trying to keep my stomach settled. "Bell," I said looking at him, "Are you sure you'll be able to carry me?" He quickly walked over to me and swooped me up bridal style. "I will not let you out of my arms until you two are safe." I looked at him with worry but he just started to sprint.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Bellamy found us a place to sit and rest for the night when the sun was just about to set. We stopped by a little steam with plenty of soft grass to lay on. The night wasn't very cold but a soft breeze protruded goose bumps on my skin and much to my dismay Bellamy noticed them. Sweetly he opened his arms saying, "Come here, Princess. You need to stay warm." I silently obeyed and sat I his lap, soaking in his warmth. "We need to keep our little girl healthy." I pulled away from him and just looked at him. "What?" He asked me. I just smiled like a fool and laid back into his chest. "You want a little girl?" I asked. I felt him smile against my hair and say, "I want a princess with golden blonde hair, ice cold blue eyes, and an attitudes that will always piss me off, but make me love her even more." I just giggled. "Well," I said in a tone to let him know I was challenging him, "I want a little girl with chocolate brown eyes, a freckle dotted face, and dirty blond hair." He lifted his eyes to mine and chuckled. Then he close the distance between our lips and laid multiple small kisses in them. In between a few of the kisses he said "We will have to see, now won't we." When he was done I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I am so glad that many if you enjoy my story. I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I write what I can, when I can, and however long I can. So once again thank you!

3 WEEKS LATER…

Bellamy and I have managed to make it halfway bak to where the drop ship was. Then after we arrive at at the drop ship Bellamy, with a small amount of help from me, will build a real house for the three of us to live in when the baby is born.

We arrived at the drop ship just as the sun was peeking out over the horizon. "We can't stay in the drop ship. We have to go to the bunker that you and Finn hid Charlotte in when Murphy was after her. It's the safest place, and we can build our house right next to it so we have cover from the acid fog." I nodded my head in agreement and then took a minute to think about Finn. He died right after I closed the drop ship doors. The grounder he had rushed at needed up slitting his throat right before Bellamy was able to shoot the grounder. The thought of Finn made tears prickle my eyes but that part of my life was over. I payed my hand on my obvious, but small baby bump and smiled. That part if my life need the day that this new life growing inside of me started.

By the time we reached the bunker the sun was fully over the horizon and having not stopped to rest last night , I was exhausted. So the moment that I climbed down into the bunker and laid down on the bed I was lost into the bliss of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: just to let you guys know I'm not forgetting anyone anywhere in the story. My brain works in a way where I focus on the main point first then resolve the other problems.

"Clarke, wake up." Bellamy whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and kissed him softly on the cheek. He smiled a stupid little grin before he finally helped me sit up. Even though I was only about 4 months sitting and getting up was getting hard to do alone. When Bellamy was sure I was up and stable on my feet we climbed the ladder to the surface and started on our daily walk through the woods. Today was different though. I had this gut feeling hat something was going to happen. Whether it was good or bad we had yet to find out.

About 20 minutes I looked up to they sky to be blinded by a shimmering in the distance. "Bell. Bellamy," I said smacking his arm with my free hand. He looked up where I was pointing. He looked at me a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He smiled and said, "Are my princesses up for an adventure?" I laughed along with him and then we set off towards the shimmering object.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god, Bell." I said dropping to my knees, my eyes filling with tears. Bellamy moved to help me out, but a gunshot rang through the air. I felt drops of blood splatter on my face, and Bellamy collapsed. "Bellamy!" I screamed and then everything faded to darkness.

When I woke up I was laying on a makeshift bed on the Ark. I looked around to see Bellamy directly to my right all bandaged up and still passed out. "Clarke," I heard a familiar voice say to my left. "Mom?" I questioned looking over. "Oh, Clarke." My mom said walking over to me. "Mom," I said again tears flowing down my face. "Mom. Bellamy. He… He needs to live Mom. He just has to. I… I can't leave my… My ch…" My mom cuts me off then and attempts to calm me. "Clarke, he is fine they only nicked his left side rib cage." I then hugged my mother thanking her for saving him. "What were you about to say, Honey? About why you needed Bellamy to live." I sat back blushing. "I think that is something we should discuss when Bellamy and I are all healed." She nodded her head in understanding, oblivious to the fact that I was bearing Bellamy's child, and that she was going to be a grandmother.

5 HOURS LATER…

"Bell, are you awake yet?" I asked shaking his good side lightly. He groaned slightly at the movement but slowly opened his eyes. "Hey. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked worry painted on his face and slathering his tone. I just smile sweetly and stroked his black curls. "No Bell. We're fine. But now we have to go tell my mother about…" "Tell me about what, Clarke" my mother asked barging in the area Bellamy and I were in. I looked at Bellamy nervously. "Will you take a walk with us, Mom?" She smiled at the thoughtful gesture and nodded her head still oblivious to the coming news.


	10. Chapter 10

"How could you be so STUPID Clarke?! How? How could you go off and get pregnant like that? Huh? And you Blake! How could you rove her into something like this? To drag her down with your pitiful self?!" My mother spat at Bellamy and I after I told her I was pregnant. "Mom," I cried, "Bellamy did NOT force me into ANYTHING! I made y own choice that left me with a consequence. But this consequence is beautiful. This is your grandchild and Bellamy and I's child! It is a part of me! I thought you would at least be able to accept my mistake. To accept the fact that I know I made a mistake and I'm coming to you right now. I'm coming to you to ask for help because even with Bellamy around I am scared. I am scared to death, Mom. Because I'm going to have a baby. A baby! And I have NO idea whatsoever how to raise a little tiny baby in a world like this." My tears came pooling down my face and Bellamy had his arms wrapped around me. "And by the way," Bellamy said gruffly, "there are still people stuck in Mount Weather." Then he lead me away towards an empty tent on the edge of Camp Jaha.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in the tent with Bellamy sobbing endlessly. "Why, Bell? Why? She hates me now. She thinks I'm stupid. She's not going to love her grandchild. What if when the baby gets older it's asks me about its grandparents? What am I supposed to tell it Bell?" I stopped and leaned against him leaving dark tear stains on his T-shirt. He hugged me close not knowing how to comfort me. "Clarke. I think right now she is just mad at the fact that you're 17 and you are pregnant. And on top of that it is my baby," then there was a long pause, "Clarke I'm gonna tell you this now. I may have helped my mother when he was pregnant with Octavia, but half of the time she was pregnant she tried to hide it from me. But I can say that no matter what I will always be there for you and the baby. That is my eternal promise to you."

Authors Note: So did anyone else watch thee last episode Of the 100 becAuse I swear to god Clarke is in love with Bellamy. Because she says she can't lose him too! Bellarke to the fullest!


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: please keep reviewing an giving me ideas after this chapter I will start putting a 5 review limit for the next chapter to be posted. Please give me more ideas! Review! Review! Review!

Bellamy and I ended up falling asleep in the same tent we had talked in. No one seemed to mind because in the morning we were still in the tent undisturbed. "Clarke, wake up. We are gonna go work things out with your mom now." I sighed keeping my eyes closed. "You'll need to do more sweet talking thAn that to get me to go talk to my mother again." He chuckled and started on his sweet talking. "You, Clarke Griffin, are the MOST BEAUTIFUL woman that I could ever have dreamed of falling in love with and…" I instantly sat up smiling and grabbed Bellamy's hand. "Bell! Feel!" He laid his hand on my noticeable baby bump. "I don't feel anything." I laughed and said, "Then keep talking!" He did and once he felt the baby kick once all he did was talk. On and on he went, his face glowing every time he felt the baby kick.

It was probably around noon when Bellamy finally wanted to leave the tent and get something to eat.. But the moment we stepped foot out of the tent we were shoved into another small area because the acid fog horn had sounded just then.


End file.
